


Shenny

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [38]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Chemicals, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Sheldon has figured out the chemicals to make up love.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Series: Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 34





	Shenny

“Dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin,” the genius theoretical physicist stated out of the blue as Penny was preparing their breakfast. 

She didn’t bother to acknowledge the words so they don’t go through another lecture, but when the man stood up and started writing something on the whiteboard, she gave in. 

“Sheldon, what _are_ you doing? Can’t that wait until after breakfast?”

The guy looked at her, as if contemplating, before shaking his head. “Dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin.” he repeated. 

Sighing, Penny placed the last pieces of food on the plates. 

“It’s what I seem to be overdosed with whenever we’re together.”


End file.
